Who's Move Is It Now?
by Katie Van Helsing
Summary: You probobly won't believe this. LOL. : A little story between me and the Van Helsing guys. lol. :


Just a funny little commedy story. :) LOL I hope you all like it.

Once again, I do not (sadly) own ANYTHING from Van Helsing. :(

Katie: Okay, are you sure you know what you're doing?

Carl: Positive, I am in complete control.

Van Helsing: Carl, you've only done this once!

Carl: I still know what I'm doing. Okay, so, where do I move now?

Dracula: Uh, okay, you have to put your arm down there.

Van Helsing: But then she'll have to move!

Katie: Look, it doesn't matter, let him move!

Dracula: Why should I move?

Katie: Look, Vlad, you're closest to it. Just move your leg up.

Dracula: How?

Katie: What do you mean?

Dracula: How? He's got his arm there.

Katie: Okay, Van Helsing, you need to lift your arm slightly so Carl can move his leg there.

Van Helsing: I can't lift my arm, I'm supporting Dracula. I move my arm, he smacks Carl.

Katie: Fine, I'll move, but this is becoming very uncomfortable.

Van Helsing: You just have to move under my chest and you can wrap your arm around and put it back where it was.

Katie: I can't, Carl's gonna have to move under Dracula because my let is wrapped around his!

Van Helsing: Yes, but if I lift my arm, you're going to see a side of me you won't like!

Katie: It can't be any worse than this!

Dracula: Look, Katie, just flip over my back and you can put your arm right there.

Katie: Yeah, but then Van Helsing's gonna lose his balance with Carl!

Carl: Look, someone just move! I'm sick of this position, it's killing my back.

Dracula: Okay, I'll move under her so she'll be next Gabriel. I swear this is getting out of hand!

Van Helsing: Well, when you guys said you wanted to make this a foursome, I had my doubts from the start!

Dracula: Oh please, you wanted to do this from the start... Ouch! Katie move your arm.

Katie: Okay, I'll try, where do want my leg, oh evil one?

Dracula: Ha ha, notice that was so funny I forgot to laugh... Slip in under Carl.

Carl: Ah! I think I have it!

Van Helsing: Really? You sure you got it? You're positive?

Carl: Yes, just let me get under Gabriel, then I can reach it. Katie, you just have to arch your back.

Katie: Oh my God! Do I have to do that again?

Dracula: Please, sweetheart, for me?

Katie: Awwwwww... fine. Quit giving me the "Bambi Eyes!" Ouch, man, this is gonna catch up with me tomorrow I just know it.

Van Helsing: Just don't stick your leg where it doesn't belong. It messed up everything the last time we did this!

Dracula: What? Like last time when you had your arm over his stomach. No. The other time!

Carl: Oh! Let's not get into that, there are children in the room!

Katie: Correction, teenager, there is a difference!

Van Helsing: And we are not going to get into it! Okay, just let me get a leg over... Ah, got it!

Dracula: Finally! That only took twenty minuets.

Carl: Oh, shut up! For someone who can turn into a huge, ferocious bat monster, you have no patience.

Katie: Aghh! Will you two stop it? You're bickering like two teenagers and I'm the only teenager here!

Van Helsing: Thank God, I couldn't handle another one.

Katie: What does that mean?

Dracula: You have too much energy, We're not as young as you!

Katie: Count, let's face it, you're older than everyone in the room.

Dracula: Not Gabriel.

Van Helsing: Never mind... Okay, who's next?

Dracula: Uh, I think you are Gabriel.

Katie: No, he just went before Carl, so I think it's you.

Dracula: Okay, where is that thing?

Carl: Near the book where we left it last.

Dracula: I can't reach that far... Katie, be a dear and get it for me will you?

Katie: Okay, fine, but this is the last time!

Dracula: Oh come on, I can't reach that far!

Katie: Fine, okay, I got it.

Van Helsing: What's it say?

Katie: Okay... it says... "Left Leg Blue."

All: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Katie: I swear, the next time I place "Twister" with you guys, we're doing it two at a time. So... who has to move first?

Dracula: Well, if Gabriel could move without stepping on my hand that would be great! Those boots hurt.

Van Helsing: Oh, this is gonna be a long game!

_Well? What did you think was happening? LOL:D_


End file.
